


Train Travel Isn't Just For The Wealthy

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is invited to take a trip to Sapporo by train with Rin. This is a sequel to my story 'Snow Doubt About It'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Travel Isn't Just For The Wealthy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fourth prompt for [MakoRin week](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com) \- 'touch'. It is a sequel to my story 'Snow Doubt About It', which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2740040).

***

Makoto shuffles his feet, nervously looking towards the left for the train to arrive. He’s standing in the Utsunomiya train station, waiting for the Hokutosei Express train to arrive from Tokyo. His ticket is in his hand, while his other hand is shoved into the semi-warmth of his hooded sweatshirt. He glances at his wristwatch and sees that it’s now 8:15 in the evening. The train he’s waiting for should be pulling into the station in another fourteen minutes. His stomach is flip-flopping all over the place, as he’s anxious to just be on the train already.

It is March break for his university, and he’s in Utsunomiya visiting his aunt and uncle for a few days. It had been an impromptu trip, as he had wanted to get out of Tokyo for the break, but didn’t really feel like heading home, as he had just been there two weeks earlier. While in Utsunomiya, he had received an email he hadn’t been expecting to receive.

“ _Makoto - I’m going to be in Japan for four days. I’m going to be in Tokyo for two days. Can I see you?_ \- _Rin”_

When he had received the email at his aunt’s house, his heart broke. It had physically hurt typing to him that he wasn’t going to be in Tokyo, as he had already purchased his tickets to be at his aunt and uncle’s place until the first of April. He wished he could have afforded to change his train ticket, but as it was, he was barely able to afford the ticket in the first place. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend since the winter holiday, and it had made him extremely depressed, knowing that he wasn’t going to see him on this blessed opportunity.

An hour had passed by, and then he had received another email from Rin. “ _You’re going to be in Utsunomiya? Fine. Be at the station on Thursday by 8:30. Use this ticket. They’ll give you a key for the compartment I’ll be in. I’m traveling by train to Sapporo for the last leg of my trip. Since you won’t be able to use your return ticket, I’ll cover the cost of a plane trip back to Tokyo. I won’t accept no for an answer._ ”

He had stared at the screen for a good fifteen minutes, before he picked up his cell phone and called his boyfriend. “Rin, are you serious?” He didn’t even bother with a greeting; he was still too flabbergasted by the request.

“Hi to you too, sexy.” He could hear the mirth in Rin’s voice. “And yes, of course I am serious. What? Don’t you want to see me?”

“I don’t get it. Why are you traveling by rail? I thought traveling by plane was cheaper?” Makoto asked, his palms starting to perspire as he thought about just what this would mean. “This is a high speed train we’re talking about, isn’t it? And you’re telling me they’re springing for a private compartment for you?”

“It helps that I’ve won the last couple of meets for them, Makoto. Or, have you not been paying attention to my competitions?” Rin teased him.

“Of course I’ve been paying attention!” Makoto had defended himself quickly. “I just didn’t think that you would be coming up to Japan at this time of year. And do they make you pay for yourself? Because you win, you get money, right?”

“You’re my boyfriend, right?” Rin asked. “So, why is it so strange if I want to treat you to this? Come on, Makoto. I don’t know when I’m going to be up here again. I’d really like to see my boyfriend for a little bit. Even if it’s just for the duration of the train trip.”

“Are you flying back to Sydney from Sapporo?” Makoto asked. “Will I have to fly by myself?”

“I have to fly into Tokyo first. So, no, you won’t have to fly by yourself.” Rin replied without hesitation. “Does this mean you’ll do it?”

Pausing only for a moment, Makoto couldn’t find any reason not to say yes. “Alright. I accept. But, I’m going to make it up to you. I’ll figure it out somehow.”

“You’ll do no such thing. Just say thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

There was an announcement over the intercom, letting the station know that the Hokutosei train would be pulling into the station in a few moments. Makoto shifts the bag he’s holding in his right hand to his left, and tries to not fidget too much. The key to the private compartment is weighing his jacket pocket down, the situation still seeming far from the truth. He sees the headlight of the train approaching the station, and takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves down.

It’s not that he’s nervous about seeing his boyfriend. He’s not. He’s excited and relieved that he doesn’t have to wait the six months they both thought was going to be the reality for them. And he had been prepared for that time frame. This? This seemed too good to be true, but the ticket in his pocket was proving that it is actually going to happen, as does the train that’s pulling into the station.

When it stops, and the doors open, a few travelers make their exit. He waits for the conductor to give the signal that it’s okay to board. He hands his paper ticket to her, and watches her tear a small notch into it.

“Do you know which way your suite is, sir?” The conductor asks, as Makoto steps further into the traincar.

“No.” He shakes his head, and waits for the woman to tell him which way he needs to go.

“You are now in the second car. You want to go to the fifth car. Your room will be on the right side of the train.” She gestures with her hand the direction he needs to go.

Makoto bows slightly. “Thank you. And which is the dining car?”

“It is the seventh car. Please enjoy your trip to Sapporo!” She bows towards him, before turning to help the next passenger onto the train.

Makoto walks through the hallway, being careful not to bump into anyone that may be milling about. Keeping count in his head, he arrives at the fifth car, and pulls his key out. He looks towards the right and sees the numbers ascending, and looks down at his key. He walks past a few rooms, and then comes to his destination. He slips his key into the lock, and the door opens up for him.

His jaw drops, as his eyes take in just how spacious the private room is. He was expecting a foldout bed, and maybe a chair. This room has what looks like a full queen sized bed, with two chairs, a television, and a gorgeous window. He can see the moon rising up into the sky, the train just starting to roll out of the station. He sees the familiar duffel bag that Rin’s traveled with in the past few months.

Rin had told him that once he had arrived on the train, to drop off his things, and to meet him in the dining car. His heart begins to pound, as he pockets his key, leaving his bags behind, and heads back out into the hallway. The train is now moving steadily, the motion not at all really bothering him in the slightest, as he makes his way towards the dining car.

The dining car seems to be rather full, as a lot of passengers are sitting down for supper. He looks around, and sees a familiar shock of maroon hair towards the back of the car, his back turned towards him. Makoto can feel his hands become clammy, as he fixes his hooded sweatshirt. Taking a look at the people in the cart, he sees that they’re all in various states of attire, and his hooded sweatshirt isn’t too horribly out of place. He can see that Rin is wearing what looks like a nice coat, but for all Makoto knows, he could be wearing a tee-shirt underneath it. He takes a deep breath and walks towards the table Rin is sitting at, excitement pumping through his body as he approaches closer.

He taps Rin’s shoulder, and smiles when Rin looks up at him. “Konbanwa.” Makoto bows his head, the smile never leaving his face. He sees that Rin is wearing a green tie and button up shirt, the tie making him slightly weak in the knees, as it’s one of the ties he gave to him over the Christmas holiday.

“Makoto!” Rin jumps up from his seat and embraces him tightly. Makoto can feel all the nerves slipping away as he pulls his boyfriend in for a close hug. “I’m so glad you agreed to this. I was really worried I wasn’t going to be able to see you on this visit.”

“Would that have mattered so much?” Makoto asks, as he takes a seat across from Rin at the table. He picks up the menu, and tries not to balk at the prices. “I still don’t understand why you’re taking a train up to Sapporo, and not an airplane.”

Rin shrugs his shoulders. “I had some time to kill. I thought it would be nice, seeing the landscape that I miss terribly. Maybe you don’t know, but Australia isn’t as green as Japan is.”

“You just wanted to see the sakura trees, didn’t you?” Makoto’s face lights up when he sees a faint blush appear on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you. They are quite beautiful.”

A steward comes over to their table with a trolley that has a few different food options. He lets Rin pick his meal first, then chooses something that looks somewhat reasonable in price. They both get some hot tea, and then resume their conversation, as they begin to eat.

“Well, I’m glad that I was able to join you on this leg of the journey.” Makoto looks out at the train, trying not to notice his boyfriend’s reflection watching him in the window. “What are you doing up in Sapporo?”

“There’s a meet that’s happening that I’ve been asked to participate in.” Rin responds, his eyes still watching Makoto. He can tell Rin can’t see him noticing him watching him, and does his best to focus his eyes on the night scenery flying by them. But he’s drawn to those crimson eyes, again and again.

He looks back down at his plate, and starts to eat some of the fresh fruit there. “Oh? Why isn’t Haru racing in it?”

“It’s an exchange program with my team in Australia. A few of us decided to make the journey to see what it’s like.”

“For only the weekend? That seems awfully short.” Makoto finishes his food, and sits back in the chair. He watches Rin finish his food only moments after him. “You must make good money when you win your races.”

“It’s not the best, but it’s a start.” Rin agrees. “And yeah, just for the weekend. At least I didn’t miss seeing my boyfriend on this visit.”

Makoto wants to tell Rin that all he wants to do is go to their private compartment, but is too afraid to say anything. His knee starts to bounce underneath the table as his nervous energy becomes tangible.

“Want to go sit down in the lounge for a little bit?” Rin suggests, standing up from the table. He offers his hand to Makoto, which he takes with ease.

As they start to walk out, he stops walking. “What about the bill?”

“They just charge it to our compartment. Don’t worry, Mako-chan.” Rin’s eyebrows wiggle, making Makoto blush deeply. “I’m taking care of you this weekend.”

“What’s going to happen in Sapporo? Am I just going to hang out in the room until you come back in the evening? What about Sunday? Do I just wait by myself at the airport?” They begin to walk again, passing through the connector to the sixth car, where the lounge is situated.

Rin’s laugh has a profound effect on Makoto. He can feel himself physically relaxing, just listening to the warmth of it. It’s not often he gets to hear his boyfriend laugh, as their conversations tended to be more on the lovey-dovey side, or the serious side. There was no in between with their Skype conversations, or their text messages through Google Hangouts. Makoto didn’t mind that, though, as he just enjoyed it all.

They sat down in two chairs, and looked out at the dark landscape. “Well, you can come to the meet, if you want. Or, if you’d rather stay in the hotel, I see nothing wrong with that. How about we worry about Sunday later?”

He nods his head, and notices that the car is slowly start to fill up with more people. “I guess a lot of people enjoy hanging out in here at this time of night.”

“It’s rather peaceful.” Rin turns in the chair to look at him. “How was this semester for you?”

“I’m glad it’s over.” Makoto admits, as he turns to look at his boyfriend. “It’s nice that one year is done, though. So, there’s that.”

“You survived a year by yourself in Tokyo.”

“And you survived a year in Sydney.” Makoto rests his left ankle on his right knee, leaning back in his chair.

“Considering I’ve come up here more times than I ever did when I first went has probably helped me out a lot.” Rin places a hand on Makoto’s bent knee, and smiles softly. “It’s also probably because I’ve got you.”

His hand closes over Rin’s, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “I wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up on my doorstep that snowy morning?”

“Loneliness.” Rin speaks quietly, as he removes his hand from Makoto’s knee. “Knowing that you’re just a phone call away means so much to me, Makoto.”

“Likewise.” Makoto stands up from the chair, and looks at Rin. “Come on.” He yawns softly, stretching his arms up above his head, being careful not to hit the ceiling. “I’m a little sleepy. Or, I can just go back to the room by myself, if you prefer?”

Rin stands up with him. “No, it’s okay. I’m not really sleepy yet, but I can watch the television in there.”

They both head back to the fifth car, where their private compartment is. There aren’t too many of these private compartments - there are only a few doors on their side of the train. Makoto opens the door to their compartment, and turns on the small light by the door. He hears the door shut, and notices that the window on the door has frosted glass, giving them complete privacy.

His nerves begin to kick up again, as he looks around the room. He’s not sure what he should be doing; perhaps he should be taking off his clothes, or perhaps he should be sitting in the small loveseat that’s near the queen-sized bed. His brain begins to go a mile a minute, as he thinks of different scenarios. Rin’s arms encircle his waist, hugging him close from behind. His hands rest naturally on the ones on his midsection, and lets out a content sigh as he feels Rin’s cheek on his back.

“Did I mention how happy I am I get to see you on this trip?” Rin’s voice is still soft, but now carries a hint of what’s to come. Makoto can hear the desire in the timbre of his voice, making that weakness in his knees return. “Are you happy to see me, Makoto?”

“Of course I am.” Makoto nods his head, as his fingers lace with Rin’s. That soft touch is everything Makoto needs from his boyfriend, as it’s all he ever thinks about when they’re not together. He lets go of his hand, as he turns around to face him. “Rin…”

Their lips connect with a soft kiss, Makoto pulling Rin towards the bed. Shoes are kicked off, pants are struggled with, shirts and sweatshirts are done away with, leaving the two of them naked. Each kiss they share becomes more and more impatient, Makoto’s fingers threading through Rin’s hair as he hungrily devours his mouth, moaning low each time their tongues touch together.

The sway of the train only increases the libido in each male, as they know they’re about to share something together that neither of them have done with someone else. Makoto can feel his heart racing in his chest, as he feels Rin’s legs lock around his, both of their hands wandering over each other’s bodies with precision. After only being together intimately a few times, since distance was an issue, they had made it their mission to learn what each person desires the most.

Rin pulls away from him, panting softly, before wiping off his mouth. Sloppy kisses were a turn on for both, and just seeing the evidence of them makes Makoto whimper softly. “You trust me, yes?”

He nods his head slowly, wondering what’s prompted his boyfriend from asking this question. Rin moves towards the edge of the bed, and reaches for something down on the floor. Deciding he’d rather not know what he’s doing, Makoto looks out the picturesque window, and sees that the moon is rising to its peak in the sky.

“Will you sit up for me, Makoto? And keep your eyes closed?” Rin asks, keeping his hands hidden behind his back.

Doing as he’s asked, he sits up, the sheet on the bed barely covering his lap. Figuring that he’s closing his eyes for a reason, he takes off his glasses and sets them on the drawer next to the bed. He closes his eyes, and turns towards where Rin is sitting. “Is this what you want?”

“Perfect.” Makoto bites back a moan, as Rin’s voice is right in his ear. He didn’t expect him to move so quickly, as he had just been a few feet away only moments ago.

The room becomes pitch black, as something covers his eyes. “Rin?” He asks, keeping his hands in his lap. He can feel something smooth over his eyes, and feels something get tied around his head.

“It’s my tie,” Rin’s lips graze the shell of his ear. Makoto moans softly, as he understands just what is happening. “Lay back down, Makoto.”

He gets settled back on the bed, the pillow conforming to his head. The tie doesn’t slip or move, leaving Makoto utterly blind. The sheet is pulled away from him, and he can feel his legs being spread apart by Rin. Something wet touches his cock. Makoto’s legs instinctively move further apart as his brain realizes that the wetness is coming from Rin’s tongue.

“Let me hear how much you’ve missed me, Makoto.”

Warmth surrounds his cock, as Rin’s mouth is now sucking on him with skilled ease. Makoto’s hands grab onto the bed, as he moans lewdly, unashamed by his own noises. He can feel the pressure of Rin’s mouth increasing the louder he moans. The gentle laps of his tongue across the swollen head makes Makoto drool a little, his mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath. He wants to push further into Rin’s mouth. Rin barely keeps the tip there, before going back to licking the small slit on the crown.

“More, Makoto,” Rin’s whispered request makes Makoto cry out loud, as he pushes against that teasing tongue with a roll of his hips.

“Rin!” He can hear the whine in his voice, but doesn’t care. With the tie over his eyes, his senses are heightened, and every touch of Rin’s tongue on his throbbing flesh is causing his breath to catch in his throat. His knuckles turn white, as he grips the bed tighter. “Rin, quit teasing me!” Makoto pushes against Rin’s tongue, which is still lapping at the small slit, torturing Makoto with each lick.

Even though he says to quit, he doesn’t want Rin to stop. He tosses his head back, as Rin begins to drag his lips over the sensitive flesh with just a hint of pressure. The loud moan that leaves his mouth reverberates in his ears, as he pushes himself further into Rin’s waiting mouth. This time, his boyfriend relents, and gladly takes more of Makoto in, making Makoto’s moans turn into soft whines.

The tension begins to build. Rin is bobbing his head fast, Makoto’s hips thrusting up with ever bob. His release begins to sneak up on him; he can feel beginning to manifest in his lower belly. He doesn’t want to come yet, but the way Rin’s moving his mouth, he may have no choice. He can feel Rin humming low, the vibration making his balls tingle. He bucks his hips hard, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Rin’s throat.

“Oh, FUCK!” Makoto shouts loud, as he begins to come hard, his seed shooting into Rin’s throat. The suction of his mouth extends the length of Makoto’s orgasm. The euphoria makes him light headed, as he begins to come down from his release.

He moans low, while Rin starts to lick his cock slowly. He tries to pull away, the soft touches of his tongue making his overstimulated organ ache a little. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we were in the dining car.”

Panting, Makoto releases his death grip on the bed. “ R-Really?” He wipes off the drool from his chin. He reaches for the tie, but feels Rin’s hand on his own. “Rin?”

“No. Not yet.” Rin requests. He nods in understanding, and lowers his hand towards where he hopes Rin’s cock is. His hand brushes against it, and hears him inhale sharply. “Makoto.”

That dark, lust-filled voice is Makoto’s undoing. Without thinking, hoping that he’s judged correctly, he moves to lay on his side, and finds Rin’s cock with his lips. He licks it slowly, breathing deep to take in Rin’s natural musk. A hand is placed on his back, as he begins to suck on the tip.

“I don’t want to come this way,” Rin’s soft moans make Makoto move his tongue up and down his length. “Just make me wet….”

He can definitely obey that request. When he feels two fingers wrap around the base of Rin’s cock, he let his tongue slide over them, making them thoroughly wet. He groaned in resignation when those fingers disappeared, but kept up the ministrations of his mouth. Sucking on his boyfriend’s cock, he kept the pressure low, but lets his tongue rub against him in a slight teasing manner.

They moved towards the center of the bed, Rin guiding his body where to go, so that Makoto could continue with his fellatio. He knows Rin doesn’t want to come this way, but the more he keeps licking his cock, the more he wants to make Rin come the way he just had. He is about to pull away from him and tell him that, when he feels two wet fingers rub against his entrance.

Rin’s cock falls out of his mouth as he tosses his head back. “Nnghh….!” He loses all capability of speech as those fingers begin to massage him. He moans helplessly, pushing his ass back to feel more of those fingers.

“Soon, Makoto.” Rin’s promise sends a shiver through his body, as his mouth finds the tip of Rin’s cock for a second time.

One finger enters him. Makoto begins to moan low around Rin, his body wanting to feel more than just the single digit. Pushing his ass back more, he feels the second finger join the first, and instantly feels an intense pressure. He stills his head, as his body adjusts to the minor intrusion. He lifts his right knee up, spreading himself open for Rin, as he bobs his head on his cock.

“S-Stop…” Rin’s breathless request gives Makoto another rush of desire. He pulls back for the third time, his tongue lapping at the sweet liquid that’s starting to dribble out of the tip of Rin’s cock.

The fingers that have been spreading him apart leave his body, that feeling of loss causing Makoto to whimper softly once more. He lays back on the bed, guided by Rin to do so, and can feel Rin settling between his legs. He braces for the initial penetration, silenting wishing they had just more than his saliva as a lubricant. He gasps softly, as he feels something cool against his entrance, not expecting to feel it.

“You think I would invite you for a weekend and _not_ bring lube? Tsch.” Rin spoke low into his ear. “I am _always_ prepared.”

“Good!” Two fingers enter him once more, pushing some of the lube into his body, helping to coat his inner walls for Rin’s cock. He begins to roll his hips, but stops himself before he gets too carried away. For the second time, he begs his boyfriend to stop torturing him. “Rin, please!”

“Do you want me inside you, Makoto?” Rin’s warm breath on his ear is too much for Makoto. He mewls, nodding his head as he reaches for his boyfriend’s shoulders. With the blindfold on, he only grasps at air, frustration beginning to work its way into his system. “Don’t worry, Makoto…” Rin’s lips crash against his in a passionate kiss.

His legs wrap around Rin’s waist, as the tip of Rin’s cock rubs against his entrance. He moans into the kiss, temptation to push his heels against Rin’s back increasing while his cock slips slowly inside of him. Finally, Rin relents and pushes his hips forward, seating himself all the way inside of Makoto. Makoto cries out into the kiss, pushing his hips down to feel more of that girth deep inside of him. Rin’s only taken him once before, and it was something that he had vivid dreams about almost on a weekly basis. Makoto usually takes command in the bedroom the other times they’ve been intimate together.

Leaning his head back on the bed, Makoto lets out a high pitched moan as the tip of Rin’s cock strikes his prostate. “Bingo.” Rin’s voice fills Makoto’s head, while each moan that leaves his mouth increases in pitch the more Rin thrusts into the same spot, over and over.

Already turned on from the act of oral only moments before, Makoto staves his orgasm by reaching down and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. He can feel Rin moving faster and wants to pull the blindfold off with his free hand. Only a few moments go by before his wish becomes a reality, Rin ripping it off of his head and throwing it back on the floor.

“Rin!” He shouts, as he locks eyes with his boyfriend. He lets go of his cock, and begins to come hard, his release shooting up between their bodies.

The feel of Rin’s release deep inside of him causes Makoto to moan low, mumbling ‘Yes’ over and over. He feels Rin collapse on his chest, as they both begin to pant hard, the intensity of their climax too much for the both of them.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Makoto asks, his arms going around Rin’s body. They both grunt low when Rin pulls out, but readjust their bodies to still be close to one another. He yawns softly, knowing that sleep is going to claim him fast. Two mind blowing orgasms, and the rocking of the train were not helping him to stay alert.

“Eh. If they did, so what? Maybe we got others to have their own fun.” Rin yawns, and rests his head on Makoto’s chest. “Sweet dreams, Makoto.”

“And to you, Rin.” He brushes his lips on Rin’s forehead, before closing his eyes to let sleep finally claim him.

...

The rest of the weekend was a blur for Makoto. Between arriving in Sapporo, and getting to do a few sight-seeing things with Rin, he had gone off and had done his own sight-seeing on Saturday afternoon. Rin’s practices hadn’t lasted too long, so on Saturday evening, they had decided to go a fancy restaurant. They had arrived there at 9, and didn’t leave until after midnight, too engrossed in catching each other up in their lives. It was one thing to talk on the phone with your lover, but having them be there in person was so much more rewarding that Makoto didn’t ever want it to end. Rin ended up being late to his Sunday morning practice, as Makoto kept pulling him back to the bed for more kisses.

“Are you nervous?” Rin is sitting next to him. They’re on their plane, waiting for the rest of the passengers to board.

“No, not really.” Makoto shakes his head. “I’m more sad than anything else.”

“Sad? Why sad? Did you not have fun this weekend?” Rin asks, clearly worried that Makoto hadn’t enjoyed himself.

He smiles, and shakes his head. “No, that’s not it. I’m sad because I don’t want to say goodbye again. I don’t know when I’m going to see you next.”

“I should be back in October, but I might come back during the summer months. Since in Australia, it’ll be the wintertime.” Rin reaches for Makoto’s hand, and holds onto firmly. “You know, maybe you could come down to Australia for the summer break.”

“Too much money.” Makoto sighs, resting his head on Rin’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. We’ve done well so far, haven’t we?”

“We sure have.”

The pilot announces they’re ready for take-off, and begin to taxi down the runway. As they ascend up into the sky, Makoto looks out the window and sees the train they were on, making its way in the opposite direction. He gives his boyfriend’s hand another squeeze, cherishing the last part of their weekend together.

When they land in Tokyo, Makoto walks with him to the international gate. “I don’t want to say goodbye.” Makoto states for a second time, shuffling his feet. He watches Rin pull his passport out, and gets ready to stand in the line to enter that part of the airport.

“Don’t, then.” Rin grins. “Say ‘See you soon!’ or ‘Later!’”

He rolls his eyes, and sighs. “You know what I mean, Rin.”

“Makoto, we both knew this wasn’t going to be easy. But I love you, and you love me. So, let’s just say, ‘Until next time’, hmm?” Rin kisses his lips softly, before moving further up in the line.

The line begins to move impossibly fast, stealing away more time from Makoto. He wants to shout for them to stop, but can’t. His throat closes up, as it becomes Rin’s turn to go through the detectors.

“Rin! Wait!” He runs over to him, and hugs him tightly. “Until next time, okay?”

“Later, Makoto.” Rin’s smile makes Makoto’s heart beat faster. He lets go of him, and watches him go through security. He stands there until he can no longer see Rin’s maroon hair, and then turns to leave the airport.

He makes his way outside, and sees someone he isn’t expecting to see there. “Haru??” He asks, seeing his best friend waiting for him. “How did you-”

“Rin.” Haruka shrugs his shoulders. “Come on. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Sure, Haru. Let’s go eat.” They head towards the metro station, and head back into Tokyo.

Thankful that his boyfriend knows he would be upset at their goodbye, and has made sure his best friend was there to pick up the pieces makes him smile. Rin definitely knows him better than he knows himself, and that is why they work so well together.

When he wakes up the next morning, he has a message from Rin waiting on his phone. “ _Made it back to Sydney. Now to sleep for 24 hours. Glad we got to see each other this weekend, Makoto. I’ll call you when I wake up.”_

He smiles, happy to know that his boyfriend made it back to his new home. He hopes that he’ll see him before October, but if it has to be that long, he could wait. For Rin, he would wait an eternity.


End file.
